


Annoying

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNor, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, nyo!dennor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Denmark was having some doubts about herself.





	Annoying

Norway just woke up all of the sudden during the night when she saw Denmark standing next to balcony. It wasn’t the first time that she noticed that her girlfriend had some trouble sleeping. But she was getting concerned.

“Anne, what the hell are you doing?” Norway questioned before leaving bed.

The Dane was quite surprised when she heard the Norwegian’s voice.

“Nothing, nothing. Go back to sleep” Denmark requested. She didn’t want to make a big fuss about it.

But Norway couldn’t be fool so easily.

“Don’t lie to me, Danmark” Norway didn’t use her official name often, only when she was getting pissed off at her. And Denmark realized that she was in big trouble.

“Norge…” She opened her mouth but she couldn’t lie to Norway.

Norway hugged her around the waist and looked at her.

“Tell me” Norway was tired but she wasn’t going to give up on her partner so easily.

“Do you think that I’m annoying?” Denmark asked.

Norway was really surprised by that question. What happened to her overconfident girlfriend?

“Why?” Norway wasn’t going to reply.

“Just tell me if I’m annoying or not” Denmark wasn’t proud about her insecurities.

But Norway refused to do that.

“Is this because the argument you had with Sweden?” Norway recalled about the fight that both sisters had a couple of days ago. She remembered that she and Finland had to separate both of them because it was getting nasty.

Denmark didn’t answer but Norway didn’t need it.

“You look cute at the moon light” The Norwegian suddenly said.

“My hair is a mess…” Denmark was about to forget about the whole thing but she didn’t fall for it “So you think I’m annoying” The Dane moved two steps backwards and then gave the back to Norway.

The Norwegian rolled her eyes.

“Do you think I would stay with you if I think that about you?” She was hurt by the fact that Denmark doubted about her feelings.

Denmark didn’t answer. She was staring at the moon while sobbing.

“Everyone says that I’m annoying. It hurts, you know. I like to joke but sometimes… It just hurts” She admitted.

“Regardless of what they think, I know you’re an amazing person” Norway tried to grab Denmark’s hand.

The Dane was still sobbing so Norway knew that she had to insist. She wasn’t really good at giving compliments but she couldn’t stand seeing her crying like that.

“I love you. Your smile always make me feel happy and I…” She looked down before continuing “I enjoy your company even though sometimes it doesn’t seem like it” Norway admitted.

Denmark stopped sobbing and looked at her girlfriend before hugging her.

“Do you really mean it?” Denmark asked once more.

“Yes, I do. I do” She was barely breathing but she let the Dane to hugged her as much as she wanted it.

Denmark stared at her and smiled.

“I don’t know what I would do without you” Denmark really appreciated her words. She was falling in love with Norway all over again.

“Can we go back to bed now?” The Norwegian complained.

“Of course! And tomorrow I’ll kick Sweden’s ass!” Denmark jumped to the bed.

Norway was really hesitating.

“Please don’t. You are going to create a mess in the house and it’s going to take forever to clean up” The Norwegian explained before putting her head over Denmark’s chest.

“Okay. I promise that tomorrow I’ll behave” The Dane smiled before closing her eyes.

“I trust you” Norway wasn’t sure about that promise. Yet she couldn’t see her life being in other way than being with Denmark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
